My Savior, My Juliet
by rosslynchdramaseeker
Summary: What if the pressure to be prefect and the fame its starting to get to the one the only Ross Lynch? Laura begins to notice a terrible change she never thought she would see in Ross, will she be his savior? Or will he be lost forever? Will his Juliet save him? A Raura Story.
1. Cuts For Romeo

**OH MY GOD GUISE. This story is going to be absolute favorite! I have it all planned out beginning to end! and let me tell you the ending. Oh my sweet baby jesus. I am dying just thinking about it. Anyway if you don't know yet. This is a Raura story a.k.a Ross and Laura, if your stupid and didn't know that... The title will make complete sense, if it doesn't already, at the very very end of the story if you can't figure it out by then. So, here we go.**

**Without Farther A Due~**

**FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SAVIOR,MY JULIET. **

* * *

**Ross' POV.  
**

I can't take this anymore. Everything is drowning me and I feel like I can't swim. The pressure to be prefect all the time. Why did I want this so bad? Why am I the only one who seems to be going crazy? I don't know what to do. I silently scream for help, but at the same time I don't want it. I can't help but feel like it will tear down everyone if they know what's going on with me. Maybe I just need to act like I am invincible to all the hate and pressure. I may have to take other actions to keep calm but what else can I do? Whatever happens to me. She will always be Juliet.

**No one's POV.**

The Lynches and Ellington were throwing around ideas for their up and coming album. Ross hadn't said barely barely anything all day and everyone was starting to notice.

"Ross are you okay?" Rydel asked sweetly.

Ross jumped slightly at her words before looking up,"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Ross said with a slight tone of sadness.

"Because you haven't said like anything all day."Ellington said, looking at the younger boy with sympathy.

"I...um... Don't feel.. um... very good. That's all..."Ross stumbled over the words.

Everyone looked at each other then back at Ross, they hadn't noticed before but Ross looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and cloudy, he had small bags under his eyes, his face was almost transparent in color but had a feverish color to it, and he was shaking ever so slightly. Ross looked like he was gonna drop dead any minute.

"Oh Ross, why didn't you say anything before? Let's get you up to bed." Stormie said with a comforting voice, pulling Ross up from the couch. Ross didn't look up or even nod, he just walked past everyone and escaped up the stairs with his mom.

"Feel better Ross!"Rocky called up the stairs.

Once he was certain Ross and his mother were upstairs and out of ear shot," Ok, Do you guys really think Ross is sick?" Riker questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I mean he looks like it but at the same time even when Ross is sick he doesn't act all jumpy and scared." Ryland said.

"I wonder why he would lie about it though?" Rydel asked, confused.

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to him about it." Ellington suggested.

"If we do I think only one or two of us should. If something is truly wrong I don't want to freak him out." Riker said.

"Who don't you want freak out?" Stormie asked coming back into the living room.

"Oh um. No one. Ell just wanted to play a prank on Calum." Rydel answered, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh Ell. You are one special child. Thank god your not mine." Stormie said in a joking tone.

"Hey!" Ratliff shouted, pretending to look sad.

"Oh stop it. You know I love you." Stormie said, hugging Ratliff.

"How could you not?" Ellington said, smiling.

"Wow. She's right, your a special child. Anyway, how's Ross?" Rocky asked, smile fading slightly.

"He has a pretty high fever. I am gonna keep watch on him and if it gets worse then I will have to take him in. I gave him some medicine and he is sleeping now. I don't want any of you to bug him, got it?" Stormie explained, sighing slightly.

"Oh poor Ross! I wonder what he has?" Rydel asked. She felt half sad for Ross and half guilty for thinking that he was faking it.

"I think it might be the flu. But we wont know until he wakes up." Stormie said,"Anyway, I am gonna go to the store to get a few things for dinner and more medicine for Ross. You guys need anything?" Stormie asked, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. They all shook their heads no and she left.

"I kinda feel bad now for thinking he was faking it." Riker admitted, rubbing his neck in guilt.

"I know. Well I guess it's good that he wasn't lying, but bad that he might have the flu. Not really a win win situation..." Rocky trailed off, feeling terrible.

"Well lets just focus on these songs and let Ross get better." Ryland said. He knew something was really wrong with Ross, other then him being sick. But he since Ross really was sick he didn't want to add to any of his stress.

**Ross' POV.**

I can't think straight. My head is pounding. Heart is racing. Tears are rolling down my fever flushed face. Why me? Why did this all happen? I want to end it all but I just can't. I can't leave my family devastated. I can't leave my fans in crumbles. I can't let my Juliet see me like this. She doesn't even know what I have been going through. In total honesty she isn't really my Juliet but someday I will be her Romeo. She is my best friend. But that's all I will be to her. She is the only reason I haven't done it yet. Only her. I can hear mumbles of voices coming from down stairs. I know they didn't believe me that I was sick. But truthfully I am. I have made myself sick from all this. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't stop it either. What is it I can't stop you might ask? The fame, the pressure to be the prefect everything, no screw ups. I know what you might be thinking. Awe poor little famous guy feels helpless. I might be famous but I sure don't feel like it. It isn't all it seems to be. But why should I tell you my problems? You think I am just complaining over nothing. You wouldn't understand. No one will...

I pushed my aching body up from the bed and shakily walked to my dresser, pulling it open slowly. I reached into it and pulled out a small mint tin. The contents of the box would make you cry. But what else can I do? I slid a blade out of the tin and put it back in the drawer. My hoodie was covering my already cut filled arms, I threw it off hastily and sat down on the edge of my bed. I studied the blade for a few horror filled moments. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't stop. It was an addiction. I rubbed at the original cuts, letting a few tears fall from my face, to the ground. I took a shaky deep breath and placed the blade to my forearm.

One cut.

I winched in pain.

Two cuts.

My eyes filled with tears.

Three cuts.

My throat closed.

Four cuts.

Stinging raced up my arm.

Five cuts.

I watched the blood trickle down my arm, landing on my exposed legs.

Six cuts.

I couldn't feel any thing in my whole body.

Seven cuts.

My heart raced.

Eight cuts.

I shook violently.

Nine cuts.

I was so scared.

Ten cuts.

I wanted to just jam the blade in the my throat. I can't take this anymore. The tears blurred my vision. I couldn't breath. I took shallow breathes. I felt my body fall to the ground.

I felt worse then I did before, but that was always temporary, well at least until I needed to do it again.

I calmed myself down enough to wrap my arm in a towel. It was nearly all red with blood. I slid my hoodie back on and just sat on the ground, shaking in depression. I wanted to stay there forever, but I suddenly heard several sets of foot steps coming up the stairs. I quickly stood up and rolled myself onto the bed, throwing the covers over my body. I laid there waiting for the door to open.

Moments later I heard the door creek open slowly. I opened one eye slightly so see Riker,Rydel, Rocky,Ryland, and Ellington standing in the doorway of the room. I quickly closed it again as they all walked quietly to my bed.

"He looks so peaceful."Rydel whispered.

Riker pulled the covers back slightly and felt my head gently. I almost flinched at his touch, but I stayed still.

"He is burning up. When mom gets back she needs to retake his temperature." Riker whispered, looking at me with concern.

"I feel so bad for him." Rocky whispered, frowning.

I just wanted them to leave. I shifted around to where I was facing the wall, away from everyone.

"Guys I think we are bugging him. Lets let him rest."Ellington whispered, trying to herd everyone out of the room.

_"Thank you ell."_ I thought with major relief.

Once everyone was out the room, I pushed the covers off my body. Everything felt like it was burning me alive. I wanted to throw the hoodie off but I knew I couldn't, after what I just did. I laid there struggling to catch my breath. I gripped at my throat as I felt my whole body shut down in exhaustion. My eyes fluttered open and closed. I caught one last glance at everything before everything went completely black.

I need much more then my Juliet now...

* * *

**So? What did you all think of the first chapter of this story? I am really really happy with how it turned out! I hope you all enjoyed it! I can't wait to read your guys reviews! Anyway, remember I like to ask you questions? Well here goes.  
**

**Review Questions-**

**Who is his Juliet? (Pretty Obvious though)**

**What do you think is gonna happen next with Ross?**

**Did you like the POV's? **

**How do you think his family will find out about how he feels about all the pressure and fame?**

**Did you guys understand why Ross is all weird and all depressive? (If not I will try to describe it better in the up coming chapters)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Keep Reading and Reviewing! **

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! (And more stories as well :)**


	2. Juliet Knows

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I had some not so fun things to take care of over the last week so I was unable to write. Anyway, I'm sure you don't wanna hear about that so... Here is chapter 2~ I am so happy with the response I got! 13 reviews on the first chapter is insane! Thank you all who reviewed! Here are a couple of reviews that stood out to me:  
**

**HJ Russo**

**I love this story so much! My poor bby Ross :( all he needs is Laura. And LOL at Ellington and Stormie's exchange Post more soon**

**ausllylover2345**

**Who is his Juliet?:Laura lol**

** What do you think is gonna happen next with Ross?: he's going to the hospital**

** Did you like the POV's?:yes**

** How do you think his family will find out about how he feels about all the pressure and fame?:Laura**

** Did you guys understand why Ross is all weird and all depressive?:yea the pressures of everyone expecting him to do the right thing and not mess up:) (I think lol) update soon love ya and the story!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**Awesome chapter! :D loved it.. Even tho I don't ship Raura how I ship Rosslington etc**

** -Laura.. If anybody doesn't know.. Then they need to die. Cause their stupidity..**  
** -hes probably gonna be put in hospital or something**  
** - yeah**  
** - probably after Laura or something**

**Lyricalhope **

**Yay! New story! I'm soooo exited to read this one, your last 1 was one of my favorites ever. Well Juliet is Laura isn't it and other than that i don't really know much else but i think i understand why Ross is all depressive and stuff. I love the start of this, no doubt, amazing story and I'm really eager to read your next chapter so please update soon! :)**

**simply-loud **

**UHM IM BASICALLY SCREAMING INTO MY PILLOW! OMFG KEELY! OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG! I'm UGH no words at all! This story is like AH-MAZE-ZING SO FAR! POOR ROSS! I think we all know who his Juliet is... *wink wink* Keely you are truly amazing! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOP **  
** Love, Caitlyn x**

**THANK YOU ALL LOVELY'S! 3**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**Where We Last Left Off, A Little While Later-No One's POV-  
**

"Hey guys! I'm back." Stormie said, walking into the living room.

"Mom. You need to take Ross to the hospital." Riker said with a tone of urgency.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it back a few steps Riker. What are you talking about? Has he gotten worse since I left?"Stormie asked, worried.

"We went to check on him after you left and he was burning up. I could barely feel a pulse either." Riker answered, nodding.

"Oh no... I'll be back. Be ready if I need one of you to call an ambulance." Stormie ordered as she ran up the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other in terror. Ross has to be okay. He just has to be.

**In Ross' Room-**

Stormie pushed the door open, causing it to slam against the wall. She ran over to her son, laying in the bed. Ross' once colorless face was regaining it's California glow. His breathing was still jagged, but his chest was rising and falling none the less. The only thing that was different, the comforter. It was spreed across the ground. Stormie sighed with relief as she gathered the comforter up. She gently threw it over Ross, but the second it touched his skin, Ross jumped up off the bed and fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Oh Ross! I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you. Are you alright?"Stormie asked, gently wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to the edge of the bed.

Ross nodded his head slightly, opening his eyes.

"Why did you jump when I put the comforter over you?" Stormie asked.

"I... I was just so hot, my skin felt like it was gonna burst into flames, I kicked it to the ground after Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ry, and Ell left my room. I just didn't expect it that's all. No harm done." Ross explained with a brief smile.

"Good. How are you feeling? You look a little better." Stormie said, moving the hair from his eyes.

"I feel okay. Not great. But better." Ross said, rubbing his head.

"Do you think you're gonna be able to film tomorrow?" Stormie asked, referring to Austin & Ally.

"I don't care if I am dying. I will not leave them hanging." Ross stated.

"Ross, I think they would understand if you called in sick." Stormie said, trying to reason with Ross.

"No, I know that. But I want to, no matter what." Ross said, smiling at the thought of getting to see his Juliet.

Stormie sighed," Ok, I understand. But promise me if you start feeling way to sick to act then I want you to tell myself or someone. Got it?" Stormie said with a stern tone.

Ross nodded," I promise."

"Good. Now, is there anything I can get you?" Stormie asked.

"No, I am just gonna take a shower if that's okay." Ross said, standing up with slightly support from his mother.

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Dinner should be done in about 20-30 minutes, if your feeling up to eating that is." Stormie explained helping Ross to the bathroom. She could tell how weak he was, she was scared that if she let go he was would fall or something.

"Okay, thanks mom." Ross said with a smile of gratitude.

"You're welcome sweet heart. Call down if you need anything." Stormie said, finally letting go of Ross. Ross slouched down a little when she did, but seemed to be ok. Ross nodded to his mother before shutting the bathroom door.

Stormie stood by the door until she heard the water thunder against glass shower doors. She sighed before walking back down the stairs. She couldn't help but feel like Ross was hiding something from her. He didn't really give her hints to it, but she always knew when he wasn't giving the whole story.

**Downstairs-**

Everyone was waiting nervously in the kitchen. All their phones were clenched both hands. Waiting. Ross could be dying. They couldn't think straight. Emotions covered the Lynch house like a cloud.

They all were so deep in thought that they didn't notice Mark coming into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Ross is really sick and mom wants us to be ready if we need to call an ambulance." Rocky explained quickly.

"I'm sure he's okay. I saw him this morning. Sure he looked like he wasn't himself but he sure didn't look like he was gonna drop dead." Mark explained, trying to calm his shaken children.

"You don't know that." Ryland snapped.

"Ry-" Mark was cut off by his wife coming into the kitchen.

All of them jumped up and turned towards their mother.

"Is he okay?" Riker asked quickly.

"He is fine. He even looks a little bit better then he did earlier. He is gonna be fine. You guys can stop worrying now." Stormie explained, hugging Rydel tightly with one arm.

"Oh god..." Ellington whispered, putting a hand on his head.

"What?" Ryland asked.

"That's what we should be telling her. Not the other way around." Ellington said, feeling like an idiot.

"Ell, thank you. But I'm a mom. I will always comfort my children before they should comfort me." Stormie said, hugging him.

"You're welcome. Anyway, is he sleeping still?" Ellington asked.

"No, actually he is taking a shower now. I asked him if he wanted to stay home from filming tomorrow but he refuses to miss it." Stormie explained.

"Hmmm." Ryland said, thinking.

"What's wrong Ry?" Rocky asked.

"Oh nothing. I am just thinking. Let's go work on the songs." Ryland answered, going back into the living room.

He knew that Ross wasn't fine. He shares a room with him for god sakes. He saw the red stained towel. But he refuses to believe that Ross would ever do anything like that. Would he?

**The Next Day-Austin & Ally Set-Ross' POV-**

My head pounded, heart raced, throat rasped, and worst of all my freshly cut wrist strung like no other. I just hoped no one would notice...

"Ross!" A voice behind me shouted, pulling me from my thoughts. I was pushed forward slightly, two sets of arms bracing me in a hug. I laughed knowing who it was. I turned around to see Raini, Calum, and my Juliet. Laura.

"Looks like you guy missed me." I laughed. They were the only people in this world who could make me feel better.

"Well we haven't seen you since before you left for tour. So yeah!" Raini cheered, smiling at him.

"I know, I know. I meant to catch up when we were here at the House of Blues but I didn't get the chance." I said, my throat tickled harshly into a raspy cough.

"Are you okay Ross?" Laura asked, concern filling up her face.

"Oh yeah. Just a little sick, nothing to worry about." I reassured, though it was a lie.

"Ross if you're sick you should be at home resting." Calum said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about guys. Honestly I'm fine. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I lied.

"Well if you're sure, just make sure if gets really bad you will tell someone." Raini said, smiling at me for comfort.

"Ok Mom." I joked.

"You haven't changed..." Laura said, laughing.

"What did you want me to?" I said, faking being offended.

"Yes. I want #theoldrossback. "Laura laughed, making a hashtag with her fingers.

"Not you too!" I sighed, shaking my head jokingly.

"I don't know. I kinda like this Ross better." Calum said with a smile.

"And that's why people ship Coss." Raini said, laughing harder now.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean look at us." Calum laughed.

"Sorry but no thanks Calum." I joked.

"Well then..." Calum pouted.

"Oh Calum. You don't need him, you have Raini." Laura smirked.

"Maybe Trez but there's no chance in hell that Caini will happen." Raini half joked, smiling at Calum.

"God! No one wants me. Laura?" Calum asked jokingly.

"Sorry Calum. I think Raura shippers would be mad at me." Laura said, throwing a smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. It was perfect.

"Raini, would you be mad if I took your girl?"Calum asked,looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I think you should be asking Ross that." Raini smirked.

"No, Ross wants Ratliff. I mean you wouldn't believe how many people ship them and those fanfics about them. Damn." Calum laughed. I threw a small glare at Calum, making a face.

"Oh you guys, leave him alone. Remember poor baby is sick." Laura said with a baby voice, smirking.

"Oh ha. ha. ha. You're so funny." I said sarcastically.

"Oh you know-" Calum was cut off by the director calling us over the intercom to get to hair and make-up.

"Come on lets go. Maybe they can give you your golden glow back Ross." Raini laughed with a smirk.

We all laughed and skipped off down the hallway.

**While Ross Was In Hair & Make-up, No One's POV-**

"Ok is it just me or does Ross seem not himself?" Laura asked, concerned.

"He looks terrible but he sounded like himself." Raini said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't really know. I mean like Raini said he looks really sick but I could tell when he was laughing and joking it was kinda forced." Calum admitted.

"Yeah. That's what I thought too. I wonder why?" Laura asked, shaking her head in confusion.

"I'm sure he's okay. He his sick, so maybe he just can't seem to muster up the laughs and jokes like he always does." Raini reassured.

"Yeah, Raini's right. I'm sure once he feels 100% he will go back to being the Ross we all know." Calum added, throwing Laura a comforting smile.

"Yeah... I'm sure you're right." Laura said, unconvinced. She has to talk to Ross. She knew that there was more then just sickness that was making her baby act differently. Wait, did she just call Ross, baby? Her crush is getting deeper and deeper by the second. If she wasn't lying, she might even be falling in love with him.

**Ross' Dressing Room, Ross' POV-**

Currently I was decided whether to slam my head into the wall or scream. I can't breathe, my eyes are filled with tears that were waiting to roll free, my head is gonna explode. All the lights were off, and I was wrapped tightly in at least 2 blankets. My hand slid down to my wrist, rubbing at the scars. Our make-up lady saw them. She wanted to tell the director but I begged her not to with all my life. She could tell how weak I was, so she covered the scars completely so no one else would see them and just hugged me. I needed that. Someone to just understand, even if it was just a stage-hand.

I gasped slightly for breath when I heard a knock at my door followed by the door creaking open.

"Ross?" I could hear Laura whisper into the room. I could tell she had turned the lights on.

"Ross are you doing okay?" Laura asked gently. I shifted under the blankets before pushing them down to where my face was just peering out of them. I winched when the light shone in my eyes.

"What do you need Laura?" I asked, my voice rasping heavily.

"I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Laura said, smiling sadly as she turned around.

"No. It's fine. You are fine to stay." I rasped, swallowing.

"If you're sure. You sound terrible. Let me get you something to drink." Laura comforted, walking to the mini fridge and pulling out a water," Here. I think you should go home. You have quite a lot of scene's to do and I just don't want you to over work yourself, like you always day." She said, handing me the water.

"No, No. I am fine. I just wanted to get some rest before we went back to filming." I lied, sitting up and throwing the blankets to the end of the couch.

"You don't look like it. You barely have a voice, your sweating, and look like your shaking." Laura said, looking at me with more concern.

"I know. But I still am not leaving." I pressed on, gulping the water down.

Laura sighed heavily,"You are so stubborn Ross Lynch. If you wont go then here is the medicine your mom gave me to give you." Laura said giving me a few round pills. I nodded slightly and downed the pills, finishing the water off.

I stood up shakily, stumbling slightly. Laura jumped to my side and settled me.

"You were saying?" Laura said, looking at me with "told you" look.

"I was saying that I am fine." I answered back gently.

Laura gave me a sideways look before letting go of my shoulders. But something caught her eye, she gasped quietly before snapping her head up, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What's on your wrist Ross?" Laura asked, panicked, scared, and concerned all at the same time.

My eyes widened,"N-n-nothing. Why d-do you a-ask?" I stuttered, looking away from her.

"Ross let me see your arm. Now." Laura said with a stern tone.

"There's nothing to see..." I lied, gasping slightly over the words.

Laura grabbed at my arm, but I was just fast enough to move it behind me.

"Ross. Now. Before I go and get your mom." Laura threatened.

I turned away from her, moving to other side of the room weakly. I pushed my arm behind my back. Laura came forward, hand extended.

"There is nothing to see Laura!"I shouted, well tried to shout.

Laura jumped to my side, causing me to stumble to the ground. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground. Laura gasped but didn't seem to care at that moment.

I felt her hands pull my arm up, rubbing it gently. I could hear her gasps and felt a few tears fall onto my wrist.

"Ross..." Laura whispered, voice dry with sadness. I pulled myself up and took my arm from her grip. I couldn't even look at her. No one was suppose to see them, especially not her.

"Why did you do it Ross?" Laura asked, looking at me. Her face was stained with tears.

"I-I-I... It doesn't matter." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Ross, you are cutting yourself. It does matter. Tell me why?" Laura said, looking at me pleadingly.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. We have to get back to set now." I said, standing up quickly and running out of the room.

I ran as fast as I could down the hall and onto the set, thank god no one was there yet. Except for a few stage-hands. I sat down on the famous piano bench that was in the sonic boom set. I played a few notes, I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to film and go home. Laura came walking down the hall, wiping her face, removing the streams of black from her smeared make-up. I looked away from her to see the rest of the cast coming onto set.

"Alright. The next scene. The one where Austin is sitting here, playing a sad tune, because Ally rejected him. Though she didn't mean to. Anyway, you guys know the scene. So places everyone! Ross, Laura. And ACTION!" The director called.

I took my place at the piano and began to play, the tune depressing. I could feel a few tears roll down my face, which were completely real. I heard the doors opening behind me, I turned and saw Laura/Ally walking into the room, face red with tears.

"Ally I-" I said, getting cut off by Laura/Ally placing a finger over my mouth.

"You don't need to say anything Austin. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to reject you like that. I was just so caught up in the moment and I just snapped. I would understand if you hate me now." Laura said, looking down in sorrow.

"Ally I could never hate you. You mean more to me then the world." I said smiling at her.

"I know. I just wish I would've shown you that when you asked me to." Laura said.

"You don't need to show me what I already see." I leaned down and placed a hand on her waist.

Laura/Ally looked up at me with her glowing brown eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like a life time. I inched closer and closer to her face until our lips were less then touching. Laura/Ally blinked sweetly and our lips touched. Sparks seemed to fly around us. Just for a moment the world seemed non-existent.

"And CUT! Amazing, truly amazing you two!" the director called, breaking us into reality. Laura laughed nervously, but just for a moment. She pulled away from me, looking at my arm.

"Ross. You need to tell me why you did it." Laura whispered.

I looked at her sadly, not knowing what to do. I opened my mouth to reply but the words wouldn't form. I just smiled at her and walked over to Calum and Raini. I could feel her looking at me, but I just ignored it. I didn't want to make my Juliet cry or be worried but I just couldn't tell her.

I don't know what I to do. The world seems to be turning left and right and I don't know which way to to turn. I don't know if I will be able to make it long enough to know...

* * *

**So? What did you think? It wasn't what I originally planned but I thought it turned out really good! I hope you all liked it! Even though I know most of you thought he was gonna go into the hospital. He originally was gonna but I wanted to leave that for later. Anyway, I am sorry it took so long to update this. I promise the next chapter will come sooner. **

**Review Questions-**

**What do you think is gonna happen now that Laura knows about Ross cutting himself?**

**Did you like all the Raura/Auslly moments?**  
**What do you want to happen next?**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me!**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**


	3. Romeo's Break Down

**Hey everyone! So, Guess who's finally feeling better? This girl! Well kinda. So now I can update for you! I hope you all were looking forward to this chapter! I am so happy with the turn out of this story! I wasn't sure how well it was gonna go but I have 36 follows and there is only 2 chapters! That is crazy you guys! Thank you so much for liking and hopefully loving this story! Here are some reviews I loved from last chapter:**

**alena1221**

**My baby, you don't know how bad I wanted to cry. Laura likes him & is worried as hell. Really good job, can't wait until the next (:**

**simply-loud **

**Keely. One question. WHY DO YOU PLAY WITH MY EMOTIONS LIKE THIS! One moment I'm sad for Ross, the next I read that Laura has a crush on Ross, and then I'm sad an shocked! Omfg! You write the most amazing stuff I swear! You effect me and I can't wait for the next chapter! Ugh! I have so many mixed emotions right now! Poor Ross and Laura! I feel bad for both of them! Laura knows and it's probably killing her to see him hurting. Welp I'm just gonna sit here in the corner, hands crossed, and patiently waiting for the next chapter like you see a nerd doing in a movie when he's/she's waiting. xD Love yah girl! :)**

**Love,**  
**Caitlyn x**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**Awesome as usual! :D**  
**- I think Laura's going to want to tell his parents or one of his brother's or his sister**  
**- I loved the Auslly/Raura moments! :D even tho I don''t ship Raura... Haha x"D**  
**- I don't mind what happens next! :D Haha**

**R5AAFan **

**Q: What do you think is gonna happen now that Laura knows about Ross cutting himself?**  
**A: I'm not sure... Maybe she'll talk about it to Ross' family, or maybe Ross will beg her to not tell anybody.**

**Q: Did you like all the Raura/Auslly moments?**  
**A: Yeah, even though Ross was freaking out (but he had his reasons).**

**Q: What do you want to happen next?**  
**A: More Raura moments (hopefully).**

**Lyricalhope**

**Aw, I loved all of the concerned family kinda moments at the beginning of the chapter, it was great, i love seeing/ reading peoples reactions to things in fan fictions. Next I think that Laura is gonna have to eventually tell someone about it and if that doesn't happen first then maybe something will happen to Ross and then she will tell everyone. Yes, i did like the Raura/Auslly moments!**  
**next, i don't know what i want... drama? and reactions maybe :)**

**isaOMG **

**I don"t ship raura**  
**I ship...**  
**riaura**  
**rockaura**  
**rataura**  
**but your story made me ship raura**  
**I love your story**

**Arlene **

**OKAY I LOVE THIS STORY AND I LOVE YOU I REALLY HOPE THAT DOESNT SOUND WERID AND OMG I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY THE DEPRESSION THE CUTTING AND THE LOVE BECAUSE THOSE THINGS REALLY DO HAPPEN IN LIFE NOT EVERYTHING IS HAPPY AND PREFECT THIS KIND OF SUBJECTS SHOW REAL EMOTION THAT PEOPLE GO THROUGH EVERYDAY PLEASE UPDATE ASAP I NEED TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE LOVE ARLENE AKA ImNotPrefectAreYou**

**Thank you again everyone! I love all your reviews! They are too sweet :D Anyway,**

**Without Farther A Due~**

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Ross' POV-  
**

Yeah I know it seems like we have been here far too many times before. But here is the only place I feel safe. I feel comforted. Ok yeah I know that I have all these people to do that for me but I don't want to look weak in front of them. Heck I have never shed a tear in front of them. I guess when you get this image of being strong and unbreakable, it's like you always have to act that way.

Currently I am running. And this time I am not speaking metaphorically, I am really running. You see I told my mom that I was gonna walk home after shooting but she refused to let me, seeing how sick I am. So instead of giving in, I did probably the stupidest thing I could've. I turned on my heals and ran full speed down the hall and out the stage doors. Drowning out everyone who was yelling my name. You see, stupid. I basically just told everyone that something other then me being sick was wrong. Look I never said I was smart, some may say I am dumbass, not the point.

I can feel my body slipping. Yeah running while being almost deathly sick. Not the best idea.

I can't do this anymore. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Good thing I have experience with a blade right?

Sweat dripping down my face, legs burning, vision blurring, I see my house. Finally. But what is that in the drive way? All the cars, except for my mine stare me down. I didn't plan anything out as you can tell. But you see at this point I don't care. I just want it over and done with.

I fling the front door open before sprinting up the stairs, to my bed room.

"Ross?"

"Ross are you okay?"

"What is going on?"

Words are there but I just can't seem to hear them. I burst into my room, no one insight. I slip my hoodie off, scars lining my arms, like a sleeve. My trusty tin is buried deep in my dresser drawer. I know Ryland saw the blood stained towel and one of the blades but I know he refuses to believe I would ever do something like that. If only that could be true.

I slipped a single shinning blade out. I studied it for a moment before pressing it onto my wrist. Sighing I started to slide the blade across my skin, leaving a cut in it's place. I went to make another cut when the door flew open. My head flew up to see the terrified looks of my family and Laura.

No. This can't happen. I will never live this down. It has to end. All of it.

"D-don't come a-any closer." I breathed out heavily, holding the blade to my throat.

"Ross please don't do this. Your life is too important. Don't waste it." My Mom said holding back tears, shaking in fear. I slammed my eyes closed, shaking my head violently. Tears escaped from my sealed eyes.

"Ross put the blade down. Please." Laura whispered, voice choking back with tears.

I heard her words but I couldn't grasp onto them. I gripped the blade tighter in my hand, pressing it harder on my throat. This was it. Time to end it. I took one last shaken sigh, I began to make a cut. But before I could go any farther I heard screams and suddenly I was pushed to the ground. The blade fell, slipping off my hand and onto the ground. I open my eyes to see Riker and Rocky onto of me, holding me down, both of them were shaking. I see my dad taking the blade up in his hand, placing it in his pocket. My whole body started to shake. I felt a line of blood roll down the side of my neck.

What had I done?

My vision started going blurry, I screamed, sobbing, shaking, breathing heavy. I feel two sets of arms pulling me up, then pulling me close. I heard sobs and cries. My body can't take it anymore. I feel myself going limp. But I manage to stay conscious.

"Ross? Can you hear me? Ross?" I feel a few gentle slaps on my face. I look up slightly to see Rydel crouching down, looking me in the eyes.

I nod,"Y-" I try to speak but a strike of pain shoots up my throat.

"Don't try and talk. Just stay with us." I turn to see Ryland, tears staining his face. I nod once more.

The room is dead silent. No one is moving. My shaking body can't take it anymore. I feel my legs start to buckle, giving out.

"Need. To. Lay. Down. Please." I whisper, struggling to talk.

"Oh Ross, here Lay down. It's gonna be okay. Careful. Your throat is still bleeding. Someone get some bandages." Riker comforted, laying me down gently on the bed. That is the best part of Riker, he can change from fearing something to being a super hero in a matter of seconds.

I coughed harshly, feeling a tug on my throat. The tear on my throat spreads.

"Ross! Try to stay still. Mom, he needs to go to the hospital." Riker shouts as mom comes racing into the room with bandages.

"No. No hospitals." I whisper just loud enough to hear.

"Ross your throat is bleeding and-"

"Riker, look Ross needs to be at a hospital, I know that. But from what just happened. We can't afford to have the press learn anything. This is a really delicate situation and even don't even know what is going on. Trust us on this." My dad explained, cutting Riker off. I could tell Riker was about to argue but he only nodded, giving me a worried look.

I feel a pair of hands gently tending to my neck. Wrapping it snugly in the cotton bandages. My eyes flutter open and closed, I hear all of them telling me to just sleep, I take no second question and feel myself slipping into sleep.

**Laura's POV-**

Tonight I witnessed something I never thought I could even imagine. Ross is the strongest person I know. Why would he do any of this? Was he really hurting that much? But why?

Ross' breakdown made me realize that sometimes you can just be so oblivious to what's right in front of you and sometimes your life tries to take a punch at you. And it feels like no matter how hard you may try. No matter how many punches you throw. No matter how many times you get back up after a fall. You always seem to get to a point of no return. I know Ross is alive and... Well, he isn't doing that great but just having him breathing is enough for now. I don't understand it, why didn't he come to me or someone if he was having problems?

I know. Sounds like I am putting the blame on him.

But now that I've seen him at his worst, I realized that Why didn't we see the signs? He may be an actor but no one, not even the great Ross Lynch can go from cutting himself to being the happiest man on earth. Maybe I was just to distacted by my love for him that I couldn't see what was right in front of me.

I smile down at the blonde boy laying in my lap. His breathes are shallow but noticeable. I can see hints of dried blood poking out from underneath the bandages. I've never seen him so broken.

"I almost lost you."

* * *

**There you have it. Another chapter done. I hope it was worth the wait. Don't worry I'm not gonna kill Ross. Or am I? You will just have to wait and see :) **

**I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter though, only cause I am feeling nice today.**

**"Everything is gonna be okay."**

**Well there it is. **

**Again that you all again for reading, reviewing, and loving this story! It is really amazing as a writer for readers to love what they write so thank you all for that!**

**Keep reading & reviewing!**

**Thank you loves :)**

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!**


	4. Truth Revealed, A New Found Happiness

**Hello everyone! So I have noticed a lot of reviews basically forcing me to update, saying thinks like "you better update!" I know you want these updates but please be nicer when asking about them. When I get reviews like that it makes me not want to write. I don't mind the wanting a update, but try to say something along the lines of "can't wait for the update!" That way I know you want the updates but it is just a nicer way of telling me that. Got me? Good. This is in no way me trying to be mean in anyway, I just wanted to put it out there. So let me tell you why this update took so long. You see. I just started school and I have had no time to work on this. So I will try to update as fast as I can, but school comes first. But don't worry I am not leaving anytime soon so still expect updates even if they take a little longer. **

**So here's the plan I just kinda made up. Every weekend there should be a new update unless I am completely unable to write. There may be an update during the week here or there when I have less homework or time during my off hours. So there will be about a week or so between updates for now until I get into the swing of high school and getting back into the dreaded homework routine. **

**Wow that was a lot. I am just gonna skip the reviews for now and just jump right into this chapter.**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**Chapter 4! **

* * *

**The Next Day, No One's POV-**

All the happiness, every last drop was ripped from the Lynch house. What pushed Ross to try to kill himself? No one would ever think of Ross, always happy and laughing, to even think of doing that. But isn't that the stereotype? It's like every time you hear stories like this, it's always the same. They were happy and nothing seemed to be wrong, but the underlying truth is nothing will ever be as it seems and that sucks.

"Nothing makes sense anymore. Why would Ross, our Ross, try to kill himself?" Riker sighed, guilt and anger bursting him at the seams.

"I don't know Riker. I can't even come up with an answer. Something must of happened. Something that made him snap." Stormie murmured through her tears.

"I saw more cuts."

Everyone looked up to Laura, tears streaming down her face.

"What? There were more? When?" Rocky asked shakily.

"Yesterday, in his dressing room. I came in to check on him. He was shaking and coughing, looked absolutely terrible. I told him to go home but him being so stubborn he refused. So I just dropped it, but as he was standing up so we could go to set, I noticed something on his wrist. I immediately knew what it was. I tried to make him show me but he wouldn't. I basically had to push him to the ground to see them. It was the most heart breaking thing I've ever seen. He had at least 30 cuts on his left arm. Most were older and faded but there were some that looked as fresh as maybe two days ago. I asked him why he did it, but he refused to tell me. I pressed harder but he ran out of the room before I could get an answer. I am so sorry I didn't say anything everything was all crazy at that. We had to film, then after he wouldn't talk to me and then once he ran out of the studio, I knew there was really something wrong and-" Laura stopped herself, throat closing with pain and concern.

"It's not your fault. If we hadn't been home who knows what he..."Rydel cut off with a painful sign, thinking about her baby brother being so close to dieing.

"Thanks. But I want to know why?" Laura asked closing her eyes as tears slipped down her face.

"That I think not be answered until Ross tells us, but I don't think that will be for a while." Mark said, trying to keep calm.

"But what if he tries it again?" Ratliff asked the question no one was brave enough to ask until now.

"We wont let him. We wont let him feel like he has to result to suicide. He can't. He just can't." Rocky answered, voice trembling.

**Ross' POV-**

My eyes twitched open, struggling to focus on the room around me. I sunk my chin into my chest in attempt to see where I was. _'I'm in my room'_ I thought gratefully. I tried to push my shaking body up, but failed as a sting of pain raced up my arm, falling back into the bed. Bringing my arm up, I remembered. Everything. How everyone had rushed into my room as I was cutting. How I placed the blade to my throat, slicing it.

_'Oh my god. What have I done?'_ I thought as panic latched itself onto my being. My breathes started to close up as I placed a gentle hand on my neck, feeling the gauze bandaging. I rolled myself off the bed, falling to my knees gently. Soon my breathes were replaced with harsh coughing. Cough after cough, the tugs on my throat intensified. I gripped onto the bed, standing up. I staggered roughly to the bathroom, barely staying up straight. My trembling hands pushed the door open. I flipped the switch on, immediately horrified by what I see. My golden glow drains itself into a ghostly white, dark circles had emerged underneath my eyes, my shoulders hunched in exhaustion.

"I really messed myself up this time." I whispered aloud.

I pulled off the bandages on my throat, revealing red, puffy gash. I closed my eyes, tears threatening to fall.

_"No tears will fall."_ I thought to myself. I am so tired of crying. So tired of feeling like this. So tired of hiding. I just want to be happy.

But to have that, I have to tell someone, let them help me. I have to tell my family. Something I have been dreading this whole time.

"Well here goes nothing." I said aloud, taking a deep breath, walking out the door.

**Downstairs, No One's POV-**

"When do you think he is gonna get up?" Ryland asked.

"eh hmm." Everyone turned around at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ross stood in the doorway, a sad smile across his face, looking down slightly.

"Hey Ross. How are you feeling?" Laura asked gently, standing up and walking over to him.

Ross shrugged," Fine."

"Here. Come sit." Laura said, wrapping an arm around him and guiding him to the open seat on the couch.

"Thanks." Ross smiled, gingerly sitting down.

"Why did you take the bandage off?" Riker asked.

"It was kinda unbearable. Itchy and everything." Ross replied.

"Well it looks better so I don't think you need to put it back on." Stormie said with a comforting smile.

"Look. I am so sorry you guys for what happened. I never meant for it to get that bad." Ross said, taking a deep breath.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ross. We should've seen it before it happened." Rydel comforted.

"It is not any of your faults. I should've said something. But I was scared." Ross chocked out.

"Why?" Ryland asked.

"Because I didn't want to seem weak." Ross admitted.

"Ross you would never look weak to us. You are the strongest person I know." Rocky smiled, placing a hand on Ross back.

"I realized that way later then I should've." Ross said, pressing closer to Laura.

"So... ok I am just gonna cut to the chase. Why did you do it?" Ryland asked.

Everyone turned to him, glaring."Ryland!"

"No it's ok. I know I have to tell you all, no more holding back." Ross signed, smiling slightly at Ryland, who nodded back in reply.

"Are you sure you wanna talk about it right now? I mean I want to know but not until you are ready." Laura said, pulling him into her arms.

"There really isn't a time to be ready to tell someone why you tried to kill yourself." Ross pointed out, letting out a nervous laugh.

"If you are sure baby. Take your time." Stormie said, smiling at him with comfort.

Ross took a deep breath,"So I know what I am about to say might seem kinda stupid but-"

"Nothing you can say will be stupid." Mark assured.

He nodded and continued," For a while now it has been like everything is drowning me and I feel like I can't swim. The pressure to be prefect all the time. I know I don't really have to be but I guess I got this image of perfection that I never wanted and I feel like if I am anything but that, then I am letting down our fans. Then I couldn't help but feel like I am the only one who seems to be going crazy over all of this and I felt like if I said anything you all would think I was crazy and stupid. I was really messed up. I have been acting like the same old Ross for so long that I just don't think I can do it any more. I need help. I need you guys." Ross poured out, tears starting to roll down his face.

Everyone was shocked. Speechless. Tears rolling down their own cheeks.

Ross looked down when he saw the reactions,_' I messed everything up. I should've just kept it to myself.'_ His face was red with pain and wet with tears. He wanted to just leave. He couldn't stand the looks he was getting.

Ross tensed up, planning his escape. But just as he went to stand, Laura tightened her grip_._ A hand tiled his head up, face to face with his. She smiled at him through her pain filled face, bringing her hands up to his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"Ross." Laura breathed out.

"Laura. It's ok." Ross whispered over a chocked up throat.

"No it's not. We should've realized your pain, made sure you knew we were there for you." Rocky pressed, putting his arm around Ross.

"But-"

"No but's. None of this is your fault. Don't even think it." Ratliff shook his head, biting his lip.

"Thank you. All of you. I think I can get through this. Now that I finally saw the light." Ross smiled, chuckling slightly.

"Just promise us something. If you ever feel yourself slipping again. Tell us. Tell someone. You are to important to lose. Got it?" Stormie said, looking at him with serious eyes.

Ross nodded," I will. You can be sure of that."

"Good. I don't know what I would do without my baby brother." Rydel smiled, wiping her tears away.

"You have three baby brothers." Ross laughed.

"Yeah but I like you the most." Rydel chuckled.

"Harsh." Rocky and Ryland said together.

"I think I am gonna go back upstairs to bed. I still feel really weak." Ross yawed.

"Yeah you do look like hell." Riker said.

"He has been through hell, what's your excuse?" Laura asked with a smirk.

"Well then." Riker mumbled.

"Come on Romeo. Let's get you upstairs." Laura said, pulling Ross, taking him to the stairs.

"Romeo?" Ross asked as he started climbing the stairs.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Laura asked, smirking.

"Kinda, why?" Ross asked.

"Last night you were mumbling something about 'your Juliet'. Whoever this Juliet is, I thought you should get used to being called Romeo." Laura said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah there is someone. But I don't think she likes me that way." Ross said with a sad smile.

"Any girl would be lucky to catch the eye of the great Ross Lynch." Laura laughed.

"Yeah. I hope she thinks so." Ross mumbled, as they entered his and Ryland's room. Laura slid his back down gently. Ross went to bring his legs up when she stopped him,

"Here. Let me." Laura gripped his legs and laid them on the bed slowly. He smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks Laur."

"Anything for you. Here." She took up his comforter and threw it lightly over his body, up to his shoulders," Sweet dreams Ross." Laura whispered, kissing his forehead. She looked down at him to see him drifting into sleep. Laura smiled, walking out of the room, leaving a small crack in the door.

_'Everything is gonna be okay.'_

* * *

**So there you have it. Another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed it. I am pretty happy with it. I hope it is what you wanted to happen. But remember there is still a ton of stuff that is gonna happen so. Again I am sorry it took so long for this update. I stayed up an hour and a half later then I should've just to get this done. I really wanted to give you all an update so here it is!**

**Review Questions-**

**What do you think is gonna happen next?**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Do you really think Ross is alright? Is he just faking it?**

**Are you freaking over the Raura moments?**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing! I really means a lot to me! I am sorry there wasn't any reviews it this update. I just didn't have time to add them, but next chapter will have them for sure. :)**

**If you ever want to talk to me or just know when I update will come you can follow me on twitter at: Lov3R5er**

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON! (Most likely Friday,Saturday, or Sunday) **


	5. Love That Took A Lifetime

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It wasn't my favorite one but it was a needed chapter to keep the story going. You were all pretty spot on with the review questions! Ross is not faking it. I was gonna do that but I figured it had been done before so I wanted everything to be happy. Well for now. **

**But OMG. I am listening to the song I am gonna use in the last chapter right now and it is just omfg. I am not gonna tell you the song or give anything away, but I think you will all love the ending. I will say the Raura moment at the end. Perfection.**

**Anyway, enough of making your feels explode. Let's get to the chapter shall we!**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Time skip, a week later, Austin & Ally set, Ross' POV-**

Everything is finally good. No more having to act like the old Ross. I am the old Ross. I know I really broke my family's heart's. I know I broke Laura's heart. Laura.

She has become my everything. She didn't deserve the heartache I gave her, but she never once blamed me for any of it.

I have never felt so happy. Everyone was surprised when I said I didn't want to get the scars covered. But it reminds me everyday what I have been through and that I survived.

Today I finally get to see my second family. Calum and Raini have been insisting to come over but I didn't want them to see me in the state I was in. The week was a struggle. I couldn't move that much. But Laura was more then happy to help me. I told she didn't need to help, but she insisted, but I didn't mind. At least I got to see her gorgeous face everyday, even if it was filled with pity.

Walking up to the set doors, my stomach churns nervously. I know that everyone knows and is going to be supportive but I really don't want that. I just want everything to go back to normal. Ever since that night, my every movement was watched. I know they are worried but I just don't want that. I am not saying I want everyone to forget what happened, I know I never will, but I just want them to treat me like they did before.

I stop just outside the door, closing my eyes, sighing.

"Ross. Are you okay?" I feel my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

I nod,"Yeah." I mumble.

"You know you don't have to do this yet. They said you could take all the time you need." My mom said, comfort in her tone.

"I know. But I want to. Let's go in." I say, flashing her a smile.

I pushed the door open. _"Here goes nothing."_ I thought. I step into the set,

"ROSS!" I feel three pairs of arms engulf me, causing me to stumble. I smile when I recognize Raini, Calum, and Laura.

"Hey guys!" I cheer hugging them back, a few tears roll down to my smile.

"I am so happy you are back! I missed you so much!" Raini cheers pulling out of the hug, smiling at me behind her own tears.

"I can tell." I laugh.

"You know how terrible it was having to hang out with this girl all week?" Calum says, with a smile.

"Well from what I hear you let the Caini ship set sail." I smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about Raura? That sailing yet?" Calum asks with a smirk of his own.

I glare at him," For the last time, we are just friends." I protest.

"Keep telling yourself that pretty boy." Raini laughs.

"You guys leave him alone." Laura smiles.

Calum opens his mouth to comment,

"Make another Raura comment and I will kick your ass." Laura threatens, smirking at him.

"Well then..." He mumbles.

"So how are you doing Ross?" Raini asks.

"Better. A lot better." I smile.

"Good, you really scared us." Calum admitted.

"I know. Look, I am sorry about what happened. I was stupid. It shouldn't have happened." I chock out.

"Ross would you stop blaming yourself for all this. It wasn't and will never be your fault. Can you please get that through your think skull?" Laura pressed, seriousness glowing in her brown eyes.

"But that doesn't mean it was any of your faults either. Look can we just drop this. I am fine. I just want everything to go back to normal ok?" I sigh, giving a hopeful glance at everyone.

"Ross you can't just-"

"Laura I love you, I really do, but I don't want to sit and talk about this, I just want to forgive and forget. Can you just agree with me just this once?" I ask, tears threatening to fall.

"Ok. I understand. If that is how you want to deal with this, then I will let you." Laura smiles, though I can see hints of disappointment.

"Well, come on then slacker. We got a show to film." Calum says, putting his arm around my shoulder. We burst into laughter and start skipping down to the dressing rooms, laughing, talking, like old times.

Old times. Just what I need.

**Later That Day, Ross Alone, Outside the Set-**

Ross slumped down onto the grass. He needed to clear his head. Laura. Thoughts of her buzzed around his head. And not just her looks. To him she was like an angel that had fallen from heaven. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. But she was so much more then that. Kind, loving, gentle, literally perfect beyond words.

She had this way about her that made his knees go weak, his mind go blank, his heart stop. Man he had it bad. He didn't know when it happened, it just did. He really didn't understand everything yet, but he knows there is something there. She is just so special. But every time she smiles . He smiles. Every time she laughs. He smile. Every time she talks. He smile. Everything she does makes him go crazy.

He could still remember the day they met.

This girl was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. Her brown hair with red highlights shown in the lights, curled to perfection. Her brown eyes glistened with happiness. Her mouth was stretched in the widest smile he had ever seen. She was looking straight at him. No one said a word. That moment was when he knew. She was the one.

"Oh Laura. I stay up all hours thinking about you. I know it sounds cliche but that's what you do to me. I never want you to feel like you don't have me. You are so amazing in every way possible and I am so sorry I never show you that. I don't care what it may do to our friendship. I want to be with you so no one else can have you. I need you. There is no way I can make it without out you." Ross whispered aloud. Man he had it bad.

Love can do crazy things to you,

Crazy things indeed.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone! This sadly is not a chapter. **

**So I have been informed by a long time reader that she would like to see more the emotions of Ross' family and the cast to seeing his cuts and so on so forth. **

**I actually was going to rewrite a few chapters. Not the whole chapters but adding mostly. So here goes**

**CHAPTER 2- I am going to be adding a POV of Laura at the end. She saw the cuts and it will be about her thoughts when Ross refuses to show them**

**CHAPTER 3- I am going to be adding to the part where Ross tries to kill himself, making it longer. Adding more of what Ross is seeing as it all happens. He is still not going to the hospital though. I know he probaly should but I decided against it since I already did that mulitple times in my first story.**

**CHAPTER 4- I am going to be adding a lot more family reactions in this part. I barely mentioned what they were feeling. Even though I felt it didn't need to be there I will add some. And I am going to change and add some to the part where Ross comes down and talks about why he tried to kill himself.**

**CHAPTER 5- This one I hate so much. I love the ending part where Ross is talking about Laura. So that is staying but I am gonna completely redo the top. I am adding really deep emotions for the cast. Yelling and crying will be very much used. But I feel it will really add the the story as a whole.**

**BUT REMEMBER THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME, SO MANY MORE EMOTIONS THAT ARE GOING TO RISE. SO KEEP A WATCH OUT. **

**If you know someone who is reading this story but doesn't know about these changes that are going to happen. Please tell them! I want everyone to read the revised versions of this story!**

**Thanks for everyone's input and helping me decide how to make this story a lot better!**

**Bye for now!**

**Love,**

**Keely :) **


End file.
